A New Legacy
by GeorgeRiel
Summary: Read Along as Leo Valdez (along with a Bronze Dragon and Calypso for company) finds the land of Alagaesia, and brings his friends into this grand odyssey. (The Cover Image, as a matter of fact, belongs to me, and was not found off Google or DeviantArt, because I'm a paranoid (of Copyright Laws) nut who actually listens to the Image Up-loader guidelines.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Justin, AKA Bookster): Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction. This is a collaborative effort between me and Edmund (AKA Georgeriel) to get this story up. I know that there aren't much fan fic crossovers between Percy Jackson and Eragon. I promise our writing will get better. Review would be appreciated! Schedule (Hopefully): Once or twice a week**

 **A note from the Editor: As you heard from Justin, this is a story mostly written by Justin but edited and posted by me.** **Constructive** **Criticism is appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or IC. All we own is the OCs (if any) and the plot. (Actually, Justin owns the plot…)**

A New Legacy

Chapter One:

Eragon

As Eragon stared out into the distance, he felt a sense of peace, yet, at the same time was uneasy, like something very odd was bound to happen. Eragon ignored this gut feeling and looked back once more at the land that would no longer be his home. He understood why these new dragon eggs must be protected and that they must not perish, but he still could not overcome the sadness buried deep inside his heart. He wanted to be back with his friends, his family. He wanted to turn the ship around and head right back to Alagaesia and forget he had ever left it, but of course he had a duty. He had accepted that duty the moment he fostered Saphira, the beautiful Sapphire blue scaled dragon that had been with Eragon from the start of this wild adventure. He had succeeded at his quest to kill the tyrannical King Galbatorix, but soon before that, they had found numerous dragon eggs, to which now he was responsible for.

 _What do you suppose we might find out there, little one?_ Saphira spoke to him for the first time in a long while. Of course, Saphira knew Eragon's thoughts, as they were telepathically linked, so she knew he was pondering the future.

 _I really cannot guess…_ Eragon told her.

At that mere second, Eragon noticed something in the distance, and spoke excitedly to

Saphira. As the figure neared their ship, Eragon could see clearer, and was astonished by what he saw.

It was a dragon! A bronze dragon, with a boy and girl mounting it. Saphira roared in happiness. _Yet another dragon!_ She exclaimed. Eragon was more suspicious. He wasn't sure how there was another Dragon Rider. But as they got closer, he noticed something different about the bronze dragon. It had cracks in its body. It didn't seem like real flesh, more like bronze. Real bronze. _How is this possible, Galedr-elda?_ Eragon inquired. _I don't know,_ Glaedr simply replied.

Leo

He, Festus, and of course, the beautiful Calypso, were just cruising along. That was, until they were attacked by some, weird, freaky things flying in the air. Leo couldn't exactly describe it. The whole thing happened so fast that Leo didn't even remember exactly what happened. Now, Festus the dragon could no longer track coordinates. "You alright?" Leo asked Calypso. "No, I don't think so. My arm stings," she grimaced in pain. Leo rolled up her sleeves to find three inch gash. "Holy Hephaestus! We need to get some help!" he exclaimed. _Creak!_ Festus said. "A ship?" Leo asked "Where?" _Creak._ "Oh, right there. C'mon, let's get you over there Calypso. Hopefully the mortals see a helicopter, or something."

"Just get me over there quickly. It hurts," Calypso hissed.

As they got closer, they saw a mortal. A very different looking one as well. With long, elf like pointed ears, unnaturally smooth skin, and giant, calloused, fists. The man also looked as if he were from the medieval times, with a sword sheath, and old timey clothes. "He's gorgeous..." Calypso sighed.

"Excuse me?" Leo questioned.

"Nothing," Calypso quickly replied. As they landed, the elf like man drew his sword out of his scabbard.

"Woah there, easy bud, we're not here to harm anyone," Leo said, dismounting Festus. "My girlfriend and I here was attacked by a weird, freaky creature in the air. It attacked us through the door of our chopper."

"I have never heard of a – chopper. All I see is a boy, a girl, and a metal dragon. How do we know if you're one of Galbotorix's leftover minions?" he demanded. Leo wondered how the mortal could see through the mist? Is he a demigod? If so, why isn't he claimed? _And what in the world is Galba-something?_ But Leo went with the safe approach. "Look, we don't know who Galbot - something is. All we-"

"SOME WEIRD, FREAKY, TINY WINGED THINGS IN THE AIR ATTACKED US! THEY SCRATCHED ME, AND IT HURTS! COULD I PLEASE GET SOME MEDICATION!" Calypso screamed hoarsely.

"You mean you were attacked by a Fanghur?" the elf man asked as he sheathed his sword. Leo shrugged. He had no clue what a Fang – monster was. "You better come with me to the cabins. The name's Eragon, by the way."

Eragon

Eragon wasn't sure what to think of the boy. He spoke differently, but he definitely didn't know magic. He didn't have any sort of mental barrier. _Should I land, little one?_ Saphira asked.

 _No, not yet. I'll signal you if I need help._ Eragon answered. Saphira snorted.

 _That'll be never. Don't give up hope yet, Saphira._ Eragon turned his attention back to the newcomers.

"Show me the scratch," he demanded. The girl walked up to him, and rolled up her sleeves. The scar has turned all dry and gnarly. A scab, and an infection that was rapidly spreading all over her arm.

"Waise heíl," Eragon muttered. The boy's eyes widened as his girlfriend's scab and infection disappeared into a thin pink strip of flesh. "How did you do that?" he and his girlfriend asked, obviously amazed. "Magic," Eragon answered simply. Eragon quickly scanned their minds. _They both have been through so much at such a young age, like you,_ said Glaedr. _Aye._ Eragon agreed.

 **So that is the first chapter finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note (Bookster): Hey guys! Bookster here! Thank you so much for the first follow, Fiaaa12! You know what would be even more helpful? If you could share it with your friends. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Mainly Percy and Annabeth's point of view? There is a little bit of Chiron's point of view too. This one is relatively longer.**

 **Disclaimer, by Bookster: We do not own PJO and IC. We are too lame.**

 **Editor: HEY!**

 **Chapter 2**

Percy

It'd now been two months since the attack of Gaea. Any hope for Leo's return has been vanquished, but Percy hadn't given up on him yet. He kept telling everyone that Leo would return. Until finally, Annabeth told him. Her words stung like a bullet. "Seaweed Brain, Leo's gone. You can't hold on to him forever. I'm sorry," she said. And eventually, he gave into the fact.

He decided to head over to Hazel, over at New Rome. See, the forest now connects to New Rome's forest. Basically a portal link thingy. Percy went through, and found himself in New Rome. He went searching for Hazel. He found her tending to Hannibal, the elephant. "Oh! Hi Percy!" Hazel exclaimed when she saw him. "Hi Hazel," Percy said glumly. Hazel immediately noticed his sadness.

"Annabeth told you?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Why don't you go for a swim? The water clears your head, according to you," she said.

"Good idea," he said. "Thanks, Hazel."

"No problem," she replied. Percy walked back to camp, and jumped into the creek. He swam around, and found that Hazel was right. A swim was exactly what he needed. Then he noticed a type of rock he's never seen before. Two, to be precise. One looked sea green, the other one, storm gray. They looked as big as an ostrich egg. Percy was creeped. They matched the colours of his and Annabeth's eyes. He decided to bring them up to the surface. Percy willed the stones to become dry once on the beach. Percy headed over to Annabeth's. He figured if anyone could know what this stone was, it was her.

Annabeth

It hurt her to tell Percy. It really did. But Percy had to make peace with the fact. She headed back to her cabin to do some reading. Later, she heard a knock on the door. "Wise Girl? You in there?" she heard a voice say. She smirked, and replied,

"I'll be out I a sec, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth bookmarked her history book, and came out of her cabin. Percy was hold some weird, rock that she'd never seen before in her life. "What are you holding, Seaweed Brain? Did you paint an ostrich egg? Percy's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth Seaweed Brain, people don't want to know what you mouth looks like on the inside," Annabeth said with a small smile on her face. Percy did just that. "You mean you've never seen this rock before?" he asked.

"No, have you?" she retorted.

"No, I haven't. That's why I came to you," Percy said.

"Let's ask Chiron," Annabeth suggested.

Percy

Percy was shocked. How is there something in the world that Annabeth doesn't know? On their way to the Big House, Annabeth continued to ramble. "What element is it made from? How heavy is it? Are you sure it isn't a painted ostrich egg?" she asked. Percy shut her up with a quick kiss.

"Come on Wise Girl, the Big House is right there," he said.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Once they go there, they knocked on the door. "Chiron? You in there?"

"Come on in," Chiron said. Percy entered with the theorized painted ostrich eggs. A sudden flash of recognition passed Chiron's eyes. He hid it just as fast as it came. "What can I do for you?" he asked. "We were wondering if you identify what this is," Percy asked suspiciously. "Nope, no idea," Chiron said. "What is it, a painted ostrich egg?" It's not Easter, you know." That made Percy and Annabeth snicker a little.They left Chiron to his own business, but Percy was still a little suspicious.

Chiron

As Percy and Annabeth came in, his eyes drifted to what Percy was holding. It was two dragon eggs. Chiron's eyes widened in recognition. And just as quickly he composed himself. After steering the two on a wrong track, Chiron thought to himself. They were obviously meant for Percy and Annabeth. No other person were better suited for the job. But dragon eggs only appear in the demigod world when a demigod meets dragon rider. And that could only mean one thing. Leo was alive...

 **Hey girls and guys! I know that this chapter kinda leaves you with a giant cliff-hanger, but hate the author, not me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Bookster here. Quick note: I just got myself a profile, and it's called It'sMeBookster. I will post stories on my profile as well, but only** _ **after**_ **this story is finished. Oh, and BTW? Writing the way that Eragon talks in is kinda confusing, LOL. O**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or IC. We are too awesome to own such a stupid book series…**

 **A Note From The Editor: Okay, Now you're just insulting the series! I just said not to call** _ **us**_ **lame, not call the books lame!**

 **Calypso**

Well that was interesting. Calypso was utterly baffled. First, a 'Fangur' attacked her. Then, they scratched her, and it became gnarly, and dry…. Again. And finally, she met a beautiful human elf crossover, who had healed her with magic. Just another day normal day, she guessed…

"Wait, so, you can do magic?" she asked Eragon, not believing what she saw.

"Aye," he said. Calypso glanced over at Leo, who looked just as mystified as she did.

"Are you a demi-god? Son of Hecate?" Leo asked.

"What's this term, demi-god?" Eragon asked.

"Ooookaaaay, he's not a demi-god…" Leo said.

"Hold on Leo. I've got to ask a few questions myself," Calypso said.

"Ok, ask me," Eragon said. Calypso almost asked how was he so beautiful. But she managed to not blurt it out instinctively.

"How do you know magic? Is healing the only magic you can do? And why do you look like a human elf hybrid?" she asked

"Well, that's a long story. Here goes," Eragon said. As he explained, Leo's jaw dropped in amazement. Even Calypso was impressed. As he was story telling, Calypso whispered to Leo, "Why do I get the feeling he's not telling us everything? But even though he's not, I feel like he's been through more than Per- I mean, Jason."

"I get the same feeling," he murmured suspiciously. Soon, Eragon has finished his tale, leaving Calypso baffled. She blinked once. Then twice. Leo looked like he hadn't understood even a quarter of the story. To be fair, she hadn't either.

 **Leo**

Leo was confused.

"Galbo-what-now? Saphira? Elle-what? HELP ME!" he cried. The look on Eragon's face was priceless. He was so surprised that Leo and Calypso didn't know him, or Galbo-whatever-his-name-is.

"You really don't know me?" Eragon asked.

"Nope," Calypso and Leo said together.

"How in Alagaesia do you not know this?" Eragon exclaimed. There it was again. That word. Ala-what-now? Leo leaned over to Calypso.

"I'm confused," he whispered.

"Well, I can see the expression on your face, so yeah, you're confused," Calypso said, as she pecked Leo on the cheek. Leo blushed bright red.

"Can you show us this dragon you're talking about?" Leo suddenly asked.

" _No need to show you. I'm right here you know?"_ came a voice in his head.

"Ah!" Leo shrieked, and jumped a few feet into the air.

"Relax, Leo, that's just Saphira," Eragon said.

"She can talk?" Calypso inquired.

" _Of course I can talk. How do you expect me to talk to Eragon and save the world if I can't talk?"_ Saphira growled.

"Good point," Leo nervously mumbled, taking a few steps back from anywhere the dragon might come from.

"Can we see her?" Leo heard Calypso inquire.

"Aye," Eragon said, in his old fashioned manners. As they climbed back up to where Festus parked, they noticed a giant shadow looming over them.

" _Creak!"_ Festus warned. Leo then felt a gush of air against his face and instinctively covered his face. The wind blew his tousled hair and Calypso's smooth hair back. He then heard a thundering sound of flapping, as if a giant bird was flapping its wings above them. And that's when he saw Saphira land. She was beautifully blue, her scales blue and shiny like a sapphire, therefor her name. It seemed impossible to be real.

"She's gorgeous," he heard Calypso whisper, awe-struck.  
 _"Why thank you very much!"_ Saphira said, snout high.

"Now, now, Saphira, let's behave ourselves," Eragon chided.

"Can I touch it? I mean, can I touch you?" Calypso asked Saphira after realizing her mistake.

" _Aye"_ she said. Leo watched nervously as Calypso slowly and steadily approached Saphira with her hand out.

" _Aww, come on now, I won't bite! You don't have to move so slow,"_ Saphira exclaimed impatiently. Calypso picked up the pace after that. Once touching Saphira, she gave out a tiny gasp.

"What is it?" Leo asked Calypso

"It's just so amazing! The head is cold, and the closer I get to the belly, the warmer it gets. Is that because of the fire bubbling in its stomach?" Calypso asked Eragon.

"Aye. Saphira can demonstrate for you if you would like," Eragon said.

"Can she direct the flame towards me?" Leo asked.

" _What? You want to get charred?"_ Saphira asked with amusement.

"I have no plan to," Leo replied wit ha mischievous grin. Leo caught Saphira glancing at Eragon. Once Eragon gave a nod of approval, Saphira turned her head back at Leo and opened her mouth. Leo saw that her mouth started to glow, as she charged up the fire. And then she released it.

 **Eragon**

Eragon didn't know what to expect. He thought that maybe Leo would create a field around him where fire couldn't be penetrated. Maybe even dodge out of the way. But what Leo did, was far more unexpected. He just stood there, bracing himself. As the flames curled towards him, Leo still didn't do anything.

" _Saphira!"_ he warned telepathically. But it was too late. The flames hit Leo. Shockingly, there was no yelling of pain, and his girlfriend just stood there, grinning as if she knew a secret. When the flames died, Leo was just standing there, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Show off," his girlfriend said.

"Ouch," Leo replied, pretending to be hurt. His bronze dragon, which Leo refers to as Festus, also blew fire into the sky.

"Yeah yeah, I know you can breathe fire too, buddy."

"I'm sorry to interfere, but how in Alagaesia did you do that? I sensed no magic coming from within you," Eragon asked, expressing Saphira's thoughts.

"I'm immune to fire," as if those four words explained it all. "Now, could you please summon a rainbow with you're magic powers?"

"Um, ok. Adurna," Eragon said in the ancient language. Water spurted up from the ocean, creating a rainbow.

"Leo, please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do," his girlfriend said.

"Well, sorry babe, I'm doing it." Leo took a coin out of his pocket, and threw it towards the rainbow, and said, "O, Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood."

" **Adurna" is Water in the ancient language.**

 **Yay! Cliffhanger! In case you were wondering, Eragon only scanned their minds on the sadness, sorrow, and happiness that they knew. Not their adventures, so he doesn't know about any of that. Thank you for the 2** **nd** **follow and 2** **nd** **real review. Bookster, out.**

 **(Gerogeriel In) Again, thanks for the follows and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, so know I'm gonna make this a thing…. #Cliffhanger! Repeat with me! #Cliffhanger, #Cliffhanger, #Cliffhagner, YAY! (Foreshadowing the end of this chapter). Oh, and there will be a big surprise soon… But I ain't gonna spoil it. Sorry for the late upload, schoolwork can kill.**

 **A note from the Editor: Myself, I do not agree with the whole #Cliffhanger, and I would rather not support it. That is why I am expressing my non-agreement to you wonderful readers.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or IH, although we wish to. This is a story purely for avoiding something we call life.**

 **Percy**

Percy has seen some pretty amazing and bewildering stuff. He's seen out-of-the-ordinary things, and things that simply couldn't be explained. But what he saw was just quite unbelievable. A face popped up out of nowhere, right into the very air. And it wasn't just any random face. It was Leo's face.

"Leo!" Percy yelled. Leo was wearing his impish grin, and his clothes looked singed and were slightly smoking, as if he had just been in a fire.

"Sup, Percy," Leo replied. Percy then noticed his background.

"Uh, Leo? Why is your background dark?" he asked.

"Oh, this is a dragon's shadow, and her name is Saphira," Leo replied.

Percy looked at him skeptically. "Ok? Um, well, you have a lot to tell. Anyways, where are you? How's Festus? Why are you on a ship? Should we come for you?" Percy said in an outbreak of questions.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm in a place called… I'm actually not sure where I am." He scratched his head. "Hey, Calypso, where are we?" Leo shouted.

"Alagaesia," Percy heard a girl's voice shout in the distance.

"Calypso? Is that really her?" Percy asked. Leo's face darkened a little.

"Yeah that's her," Leo finally said.

"How'd you- Never mind, back on track. Tell me what's going on,"

"So we were flying in the air with Festus, when all of a sudden, a Fang monster-"

"Fangur!" came male a voice from the distance.

"Right, Fangur, attacked us. It was creepy, and-"

"Wait, who was that in the background?"  
"A dragon rider. Now will you please let me finish?" Leo complained.

"Alright, go ahead," Percy beckoned with a peculiar expression.

"So, as I was saying, the Fang monster thing attacked us, and boy where they creepy. Wings way too small to lift their bodies, but they did so anyways, sharp fangs and claws. Brrr…" Leo shuddered. "Anyways, they destroyed Festus's radar and GPS, so we can't get back. We landed on a ship, and there was an elf human hybrid dude named Eragon, and he rides a dragon that talks," Leo was particularly excited at this part. "and Calypso was injured, and he used magic to heal her, but none of them speak in modern time English, more like old English, and hasn't heard of a chopper before. He then created a rainbow for us to Iris-message, so yeah. Sorry for the super long sentence," Leo gasped for air.

"Please insert another drachma for another 5 minutes," came a feminine voice from the rainbow.

"Right, um, I don't have anymore, do you?" Leo asked Percy

"Yeah, I got it," Percy said, and tossed a drachma in.

"So anyways, we're stuck here until we fix Festus, and that's gonna be a looooong time." Leo explained.

"Right, so you're in Alag-something? We'll come get you. What did Calypso say the place was called again?"

"Alagaesia!" Percy heard Calypso yell at the Isis message.

"Just make sure you have a few Hephaestus cabin mates bring some bronze and wirings and all that jazz," Leo said.

"Right, and I'll ask Chiron. I mean, he didn't tell us about Carter and Sadie, the Egyptian magicians, maybe he knows about this, and next, he'll be telling us about weird animals that you capture and stuff into a ball, **(Hint Hint! If you want, of course. Tell me in the reviews. Do you want him to be a Pokémon and transform back later, or him to be a trainer? I personally think trainer, but your choice. Sequel)** " Percy said.

"You got a point there. See you!" Leo said with a smirk.

"Tell Calypso I send my best!" Percy said. Wrong thing to say, Percy realized as Leo's face darkened, in something that looked like loathing. Percy disconnected the message, ashamed.

 **Leo**

Well, that went well, Leo thought. He remembered what Percy said. Send Calypso his best. Leo wasn't sure how Calypso would reply to that.

"Is he gone yet?" Calypso asked faintly.

"Yeah, he's gone. You can come out now," Leo said. Calypso poked here head out from Saphira's wings. Leo couldn't help but smile at that. She looked so pretty and innocent when she did that. Not that she wasn't pretty, she just wasn't innocent.

"Percy sends best regards," Leo blurted out, and then immediately realized what he had said and wrapped his hands over his mouth, but it had already left it. If there was any time Leo wished it was possible to actually reel back words, it was now. Calypso's face turned red. Eragon looked over.  
"Calypso, are you ok? Your face looks like a tomato. Do you need medication?" he asked, half joking. Leo snickered at this, and Saphira let out a low throaty laugh, while Calypso's face became even redder. She was biting her lip in discomfort.

"Anyways, Percy said he's going to bring a squad with him. Mostly Hephaestus children, but some other cabins as well," Leo continued

"Eww, gross! I don't want meet any smelly, stinky, Hephaestus kids!" Calypso joked.

"Hey!" Leo complained.

"Ah, the sunset is here! The sunset on the ocean is beautiful! Go see for yourself," Eragon suggested. Leo and Calypso rushed to the side, and saw something they could not believe. The ocean shimmered green, with hints of blue. The orange sun set an orange and yellow colour* against the horizon. The big fluffy clouds were no longer white; they blended in with the sky. Leo slid his fingers through Calypso's, and quickly kissed her, as the watched the sun set below the water. It was a beautiful sight.

 **Percy**

After his conversation with Leo, he immediately rejoiced! He was right! He wasn't crazy, and Leo _is_ still alive. Percy smiled, as he headed toward Annabeth to tell her the good news. Annabeth reacted in a way that Percy never expected. She cried. Most likely in happiness, but either way, he barely ever seen her crying. Percy didn't know how to react. Finally, Annabeth choked out,

"I'm so sorry I doubted you Percy. I hurt you, and now I regret that I did. And also, I'm so happy that Leo is alive! He tries to brighten everything, no matter what."

"Oh, and there's something else I have to tell you too," Percy mumbled uncomfortably. It's not often that Annabeth apologizes. Or doesn't call him a Seaweed Brain in a whole sentence.

"Oh?" Annabeth inquired

"Leo managed to bring Calypso out of her curse. Somehow, he did it, and I don't know how," Percy said

"Who cares how, as long as she's free!" Annabeth said Percy smiled and realized something.

"Jason and the other's don't know yet! We need to tell them!" Percy exclaimed.

"You're right! Let's go!" Annabeth and Percy raced off to tell Piper, and the whole Hephaestus cabin, and pretty much everyone else in Camp Half-Blood. The only person that didn't seem surprised was Chiron. But then again, nothing surprised him. He had learned to expect anything. Piper was so happy that she jumped and knocked over the makeup table. Her mood dampened when she spilled their contents. The whole Hephaestus cabin was so happy that they messed up their machines that they were working on, so nuts and bolts flew everywhere. It wasn't a pretty sight. Nico was so excited that he summoned dead clowns on unicycles. In a conclusion to all this chaos, I'd say, everyone in Camp was excited.

Percy and Annabeth then headed over to Camp Jupiter. Reyna was face was hard to read, but Percy thought that he saw a slight smile. Once Hazel was told, their surroundings became a circus, full of joy. Clowns were on unicycles, juggling. There was a human cannonball, and loud circus music. Hazel definitely lost control over her Mist powers.

"Hey Hazel, you might want to tone it down a little bit. Your Mist powers are out of control," Annabeth warned.

"Oh," she said, grimaced sheepishly and calmed herself down a little. "Can I come with you to tell Frank? I want to see his expression."

"Sure, come along," Percy said. Once they reached Frank, and told him the news, he transformed into different animals. A monkey, then an eagle, hummingbird, gorilla, elephant, and finally, a dragon. Hazel laughed so hard that she clutched her belly and cried. Once they got to Jason, they knew what to expect. Jason got so excited that you could see lightning flash in his eyes, and then actual lightning striking down. In the background.

"Well Wise Girl, I think we've caused enough havoc as we did. Let's get back to Camp Half-Blood," Percy said happily.

 **?**

I still do not believe it. My dad was the most powerful Dragon Rider of all time. How could a pesky little person defeat him? Eragon was no more than a beginner compared to my dad. I promise I will follow you in your footprints dad. I will become a Dragon Rider. The most powerful one too. I will avenge you. I will kill Eragon, and his tiny puny blue little house pet of a dragon. And of course, I will not forget Murtagh, and his blood red dragon, Thorn. Soon the red will not only be from the scales. They helped kill you, so I will kill them too.

 **Murtagh**

Riding on Thorn's back, he flew away. The whole time while flying towards the unknown, Murtagh was thinking hard. Debating in his mind whether or not he mad the right choice. He missed Nasuada, especially her beautiful face, smooth skin, and personality. He missed Eragon, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to see the next generation of dragon riders, how Eragon would teach them. More importantly, he wanted to teach them too. For once, be the mentor, not the mentored.

" _Thorn, turn back. We're going to look for Eragon,"_ Murtagh finally let Thorn into his thoughts.

 ***I'm not British, but I fell like writing it this way is more correct, using the british spelling for colour. Also, that wasn't racist, what I just said, so none o' that in the comments! This was definitely my longest chapter yet! Again, Pokémon idea? Oh, and I've been wondering. Should there be a Reyna/Nico thing? It'll be brief, so this is still K+. I'm sorry that I'm a slow writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey there kids! It's Barney! No, not really. PLEASE READ THE WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Sorry for the super late upload, my mind has gone blank, so I took a writer's break. Sorry yet again. Another reason I'm uploading is because** **Edmund** **Georgeriel has been pestering me about it, ever since I stopped uploading. And I feel guilty. Sorry if I messed up the Iris Messaging again. I'm so sorry that I am bad at writing from Jason's POV. And I have a new word count minimum. 5,000 words! And in this chapter, 10,000 words! Mega update, yay! Oh yeah, and T rating. Also, thanks Rick, for making a new PJ book that ruins the plot of this story.**

 **The Following is an Excerpt from Georgeriel's campaign to earn dominance over every creature of the land:**

 **Georgeriel: All hail George Riel the Great! Whose prowess in the art of editing other's work is equaled by none other than his own prowess in editing other's work. His exemplary skills are yearned for by every author across the land, and other aspiring editors are crushed under his feet!**

 **Random Person: No.**

 **Georgeriel: What did you say? You shall bow to me or be crushed! Now pray that I won't hang you for your insolence! (Proceeds to rush towards 'Random Person' and trip over his own robes onto his own face.)  
Georgeriel: Darn these fluffy king robes…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or IH. This story is purely for getting away from something called life. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

 **Chapter V: The Return**

 **Jason**

Jason rejoiced. And even that was an understatement. Hardly anyone knew what he felt like. Only Piper, Hazel, and maybe Percy. Jason was so giddy with excitement he accidentally summoned a storm and sent down lightning which just so happened to strike in Percy and Annabeth's direction. Luckily, Annabeth didn't strangle him because of the 3 million volt arc of electrical energy that nearly turned the couple into blackened pulp similar to what a fly becomes when struck by an electrical fly swatter. Jason struck the portal between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and then into Camp Half-Blood's forest, murdering perhaps a few dozen innocent trees. Or maybe she planned to strangle him later on. You never know with Annabeth. Of course, he then had a million questions. Pity he hadn't come up with them while Percy and Annabeth were still there. Jason soon struck up a conversation with Frank and Hazel.

"You should have seen Frank," Hazel snickered. "He was transforming into all kinds of different animals. He even scared Vitellius. Vitellius then promptly stabbed Frank while he was in the form of a gorilla."

"What about you? I mean, at least I didn't start a circus that the whole legion could enjoy!" Frank retorted.

"Well you could have been part of the circus. I mean, not in gorilla form. You can just play the chimpanzee."

"Guys, stop bickering. We should just be happy that Leo's alive and well." Jason interjected. Once that was said, Hazel and Frank looked down at the floor and whistled. That worked out well for Hazel, but not so much Frank. With Frank, all you see is a big, bulky man holding a bow whistle and look down at the floor.

"Why don't we Iris Message Leo?" Frank asked.

"Actually, good point. Do you have a Drachma, or whatever they call it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, here it is," Frank said, holding up a Drachma.

"Great," Jason said as he nabbed the coin from Frank. "Now how does this thing work again? O goddess of rainbows, accept my drachma, show me Leo Valdez?"

"Um, no." said Frank. "But close. This is how you do it. Hazel, can you make a rainbow please? Thanks. O Iris, Goddess of rainbows, accept my offering, show me Leo Valdez at… Where was it again?

"I think it was 'Alagaesia'," Hazel said, pronouncing the foreign word like she'd just learned how to say it (which was true)

"Right. Show me Leo Valdez at Alagaesia," Frank said, tossing the coin in. The rainbow shimmered, and suddenly showed a clear image of Leo and Calypso holding hands staring off into the sunset.

"Ahem," Jason cleared his throat after a few seconds of taking in what they were seeing. "I do hope we're not interrupting." Leo and Calypso both jumped at that, however Leo's reaction was significantly more severe. He tried to attack the Iris Message with a hammer before he realized what it was.

"Dude, Jason, don't scare me like that," Leo whined. Leo looked just as Jason remembered. A mischievous grin, black curly hair, and still wearing that tool belt of his. Calypso was just as Leo described. Wavy, silky, hair, bright smile, but looks like she'd be ready for anything. She seemed to have somewhat of the same nervous tension demigods had. There was also a random guy standing there, probably the human with elfish characteristics, such as the ears. He also had dwarfish fists, but that's beside the point. Also beside the point is how Jason knew what dwarfish fists looked like.

"And, who are those people over there?" The guy with the elf ears inquired.

"Oh, them? They're my friends, Jason, Hazel, and Frank," Leo said as he pointed to each of them.

"Ok then. But what is that that Jason is wearing? It makes his eyes look big." Jason noticed that Leo couldn't help but snort at that.

"These are glasses," Jason explained slowly, like he was talking to a rabid dog.

"Ah. I see. My name is Eragon. Nice to meet you." Eragon mused. "What do they do?"

"They magnify my vision," Jason clarified.

"Aha. How do you make-"

"Okay, moving on!" Leo interjected. He clearly didn't want the conversation to continue. All of a sudden, the vision lurched, and flames started spewing out on the corners of the Iris Message's vision.

"Whoa there, Festus, take it easy buddy. You don't want to break the ship." Leo scolded.

"You too Saphira. We don't want to sink the ship. Then our journey would have to be postponed for a very long time." Eragon said. When Eragon said that, a beautiful, blue, scaly head poked into the vision.

"Ah!" Hazel yelled. Frank immediately morphed into a turtle. The only person who kept his cool would be Jason. But that's probably because he's seen his fair share of weird. Not that Frank and Hazel didn't. But Jason's seen Peleus the Dragon before, who guarded the Golden Fleece.

"Um… What's that?" Hazel stammered. The reptilian creature – a dragon maybe – snorted flames from its nostrils.

" _She_ – is a dragon. She's the most beautiful one in my opinion. Her name is Saphira." Eragon praised, as Saphira held her head up high and snorted flame from her nostril.

"Yeah, she and Festus were playing tag. In their version of tag, you try to torch the other with fire. And tackle each other, which is why the ship just recently nearly capsized." Leo informed like weatherman.

"Oh," Hazel squeaked. Frank then transformed back into a human, looking quite embarrassed.

"Wait, did that Frank just transform into a turtle and back?" Eragon inquired. "What kind of magic is that?"

"Umm. I think it's from being descended from the god, Poseidon, who also had shape-shifting abilities. But sometimes, when I get emotionally distressed, I lose control," Frank said sheepishly.

"Emotionally distressed?" Leo mocked.

"Shut up, Valdez."

"Aww, who's a distressed turtle…" Leo cooed in a singsong voice.

"I swear Valdez, if you aren't on the other side of this Iris Message, I would throttle you," Frank threatened, his face turning red.

"Actually, I think we might be in another dimension. Festus has nothing on his radar, even after fixing it, and _this guy_ ," Leo said, pointing at Eragon, "has never heard of what Asia, America, Christopher Columbus, or even Jersey!" Eragon looked offended by Leo calling him 'this guy'. Everyone else looked at Leo for mentioning Jersey.

"Really Leo?" Came a voice. Jason jumped, and turned around to find Nico.

"Jeez Louise, Nico, stop sneaking up on us! I swear you need to wear one of the bells that cows wear. Nico looked scandalized.

"Actually, he was there the whole time," Calypso said, again making everyone jump. Jason realized that she had been standing out of the picture most of the time.

"All right, whatever," Jason said. "But how do you know that you're not in the past? When dragons existed?"

"Actually, I don't. Also, dragons still exist in your age. Hey, Eragon, What year is it?" Leo yelled at Eragon, who was on the other side of the ship, feeding Saphira a – was that a whole deer?

"2016," Eragon said, as he whisked his hand away from Saphira, who almost bit him on accident.

"Thanks! Well there you go." Leo replied, rubbing it in Jason's face. "Oh, by the way, you might have to inform Percy about that."

"Alright, fine. How'd you get there?" Jason inquired.

"I dunno," Leo said. "We were riding on Festus at somewhere in China, and then we were attacked by some weird monster thing. Hey, Festus, where which part of China were we flying over before reaching the ocean?" A faint CREAK was heard in the background.

"Right, ok. We were flying over Nepal. Suddenly, Festus's radar and GPS stopped working, so we followed the river. We then got attacked by some weird, freaky monsters."

"Fanghur!" Came a muffled voice from Eragon. "Saphira, get off, or else no mead!" Saphira snorted at that, and pulled herself up.

"Saphira likes… Mead?" Hazel asked, surprised. "What would she do if I did this?" Hazel conjured a giant barrel of mead using the Mist. Saphira turned around, as her eye's opened in surprise. Saphira charged toward the Iris Message, her mouth open, as all thought disappeared but her desire for mead.

"Saphira, n–" Calypso shouted, but it was too late. The connection disappeared and the rainbow flickered out of existence.

"Ok, so that happened," Nico said, making everyone jump again.

"Jeez! Excuse me, while I go find a bell for Nico," Frank said, before running off.

 **Eragon**

"Aww, why'd you have to do that Saphira?" Eragon heard Leo whine.

 _Sorry._ She said telepathically.

"Oh well. We'll have to deal with it. What should we do?" Leo inquired

"Well, we're running out of supplies. We should stop at the next land we see to restock. Leo, you can come and help me make a list of what we need. Calypso, if you would like, you could ride Saphira."

"Ooh!" Calypso shrieked. "Yes please!" Calypso ran towards Saphira, as she lowered her head so Calypso could get on her. As Calypso was climbing on, Leo followed Eragon to the storage room.

"So what's it like in… your dimension?" Eragon asked, while saying dimension like it's a foreign word.

"Well, we have machines to do lots of things for us. Some would say that Festus the Dragon is one, but he's more than that. He's a friend," Leo replied.

"Ah," There was awkward silence between the two before reaching the storage.

"Right, so we need deer, mead, water, and food. For deer, we'll need about 200 of them, because Saphira needs them, we'll also need about 150 barrels of mead, also for Saphira, but we can enjoy them too. I'd say 100 barrels of water, and 300 barrels of various different foods for us. That's about it," Eragon listed off.

"Come again?" Leo said, obviously amazed about the vast quantities required.

"We'll need about 200 deer, 150 barrels–"

"Ok, I was joking! Festus, you got that all down?"

"CREAK," was Festus's answer.

"Alright, thanks."

"Might I ask you, how do you understand him?" Eragon asked, curious.

"Well, I'm the son of Hephaestus, which gives me an understanding of most machines. My friends can speak Latin and Greek, whilst I speak Creak and Squeak. Hephaestus also is the God of Fire, which gives me invincibility to fire. I can also generate fire, like this." Leo demonstrated, so that white flames burst out of his hands. Eragon was watching in amazement.

"Hey, you have magic, you shouldn't be so amazed," Leo said.

"Hmm…" was all that came from Eragon. Leo and Eragon made their way up to the deck of the ship. A shriek of delight was heard, as Calypso flew around on Saphira.

"CREAK?" Festus questioned.

"Sure, go ahead Festus. Just lemme jump onto you first." Leo jumped onto Festus, and flew off towards Calypso. Eragon watched in amusement. He was interested what the outcome of the fight would be. Saphira's fire would be useless against Festus, the Happy Dragon, while both opponents can use fire to their advantage. But Calypso appeared to be older than she looked, and wiser. She might also have a trick or two up her sleeve. Saphira roared, and charged. Festus flew up, and whacked Saphira on the nose with his tail. But Saphira wasn't going to let that opportunity go. She bit onto Festus's tail, and pulled him down. Festus roared angrily, and blew fire. Festus the Happy Dragon was not so happy, as Eragon noticed. Eragon couldn't hear what Leo and Calypso were saying, but they were obviously talking about who would win. Suddenly, Festus pulled a nosedive, and flew to the water.

"No!" Eragon yelled. But it was too late. A huge shadow was rising out of the water. A giant monster popped out of the water. Its head was long and angular, and had tendrils that were about six feet in length. Its jaws were large enough for a horse and rider to pass through unscathed, and they were filled with hundreds of glinting white teeth. It also had giant oar shaped flippers protruding from its chest. It was a Nïdwhal. Saphira roared, flew towards the ship, bucking Calypso off, while Eragon leapt onto her.

Festus roared like thunder, and swerved to the left, dodging the Nïdwhal's mouth. Leo, however, wasn't so lucky. While Festus swerved, Leo fell off, into the Nïdwhal's mouth.

"NO!" Eragon heard Calypso screech. "NO!" Tears were streaming down her face as she believed Leo Valdez doomed to die.

 **(AN: If this were one of my old chapters, I would leave you here to wait for the next chapter. But you'll just have to wait for the next POV of one of the trio. I know this POV was kind short, but I love cliffhangers. Just not when they're done to me. Hear that, Ricky Boy?!)**

 **Percy**

Percy poked at the rock. It wasn't a coral, even though it felt and looked like it. Percy would know, being the son of Poseidon, god of the sea, seeing as corals usually didn't tend to grow in the sky or in a deep dark cave where the dead spirits go. The rock was somehow smooth and rough at the same time and it creepily matched the colour of Percy's eyes, a swirl of sea green and blue. And the same went for Annabeth's, which was a stormy grey. Although Percy knew rocks were not forms of life, he observed that it was warm, and it was warm regardless of the temperature its environment was. He decided to go around the camps, hoping that someone could recognize the rock. None of the Athena kids knew though, and neither did anyone else for that matter. Some offered guesses such as sun-absorbing rock, and plutonium, but none were sure. Percy was desperate enough to visit the satyrs, nymphs, and dryads though. None of them knew either. Percy finally found Grover, and decided that he was his best bet, for Grover is kinda like Pan's reincarnation, the closest to a god as he would find in Camp (Other than Chiron).

"Hey Grover! How's the wild? And Juniper?" Percy asked in greeting.

"Great, thanks! How are you and Annabeth? You know, after realizing Leo's still with us and all. Must've been a shocker."

"Still getting my head around it... but that's not why I'm here. Since you're like, the reincarnation of Pan, I was wondering if you would recognize this rock of some sort. Not even the Athena kids know. And since you're, you know, the lord of the wild and all, maybe you would know about this… rock."

"Hmm… No, I don't know about this type of rock. It's very strange. Why are you so interested in it?" Grover asked

"It feels different from every other rock. And it's always warm. And, it matches my eye colour, and the same goes for Annabeth's."

"Hmm… You're right. Could I see it again?" Percy handed the rock over to Grover. Grover closed his eyes, and looked very focused. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, wide.

"So, finished meditating?" Percy joked. Grover didn't seem to hear it at all.

"This is no rock. This is an egg," Grover said with a straight face as he turned to look at Percy.

"What, is it a painted ostrich egg? If so, then Annabeth was right," Percy tried joking again, but this time, there was a hint nervousness in his tone. Grover stared at him.

"Take the egg. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone know that it's an egg, or what it contains, eggcept the 7, Nico, and Reyna. I have a feeling that Chiron already know what it is," Grover said. He obviously knew something, something that Percy didn't know. Percy recognized that look. It's the same look Grover gave him when he lied to him, or was trying to conceal a fact that was to be kept secret. But Percy smiled.

"Thanks Grover," Percy nodded, and left. Grover stared at Percy as he left, and cursed the fates in anger.

"Why must you do this to him? Has he not suffered enough already? He literally went through Hell! Curse you Fates!" Grover muttered. He watched as Percy ran off.

Percy was thinking. Hard. An egg? What kind of egg is it? It's obviously not an ostrich egg, from Grover's face. He seems to know what egg it was. But why wouldn't he tell Percy?

"Hey Seaweed Brain. You seem troubled. What's the matter?" she asked, worriedly.

"I just asked Grover if he recognized what the rocks were."

"And?"

"He said he did. They aren't rocks. They're eggs. Grover wouldn't tell me what kind they are. And no, they are not ostrich eggs." Percy said, as Annabeth opened her mouth, which was soon closed.

"Maybe I should get my 'egg'," Annabeth tested the word on in mouth. "then,"

"Yeah, you probably should." Percy replied. Honestly, he had no idea why she needed to, but having a girlfriend such as Annabeth Chase, one learns to agree with everything she says for two reasons: a) She's probably right, and b) She's scary when she's angry.

As Annabeth went to get the egg that she'd found, Percy stared off into the distance.

"We will find you, Leo. And we will bring you back."

"So, how long have you been talking to yourself, huh? Is my company and conversationabiliity not enough for you? **(EDITOR'S NOTE: The Word 'Conversationability' means 'how easy and non-stressful it is to converse with another'. I made it up! Don't try and poke around Webster Dictionary for it!)** " Annabeth said, coming back with the egg impossibly quick.

"Not exactly," Percy seesawed his left hand (the thumb and the pinky acting like the ends of the seesaw, while the middle finger (NO OFFENCE MEANT!) as the axle) as Annabeth made herself comfortable besides Percy, who slipped his free arm around her waist. The stared off into the distance, and watched as the sun reflected off the water's surface in such a way that it seemed like rays of sunlight were emanating off the sun similar in formation to wifi bar indicators. It was quite peaceful.

Quite suddenly, they heard a cracking sound, and both Percy and Annabeth jumped into each other from sheer surprise. Then another crack came.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"It seems to be coming from the eggs," Annabeth observed, poking her head in the bag she'd carried with her, then proceeding to pull the eggs from their container.

"Look! Their hatching!" she exclaimed. Piece by piece, and part by part, the shells fell apart. And a two tiny, scaly head poked out, one from each egg. One sea green, and the other storm grey.

"Peep?" they questioned, in a cute, innocent way.

"Aww, how adorable! Like you!" Annabeth gushed (this earned a 'hey'! from Percy)."I wonder what reptile they are? I'd better get started on some research. And I should also inform Chiron, and the rest of the camps.

"Hold up. There's something… odd, about them," Percy said. And he was indeed right. They had wings, which no reptilian creature has. **(FROM EDITOR TO AUTHOR: HEY! What about the other reptilian creatures in Greek and Roman mythology? odds are at least some of them have wings… What about Peleus? He is a Dragon. They should already know it's a dragon, just by knowing it's a reptile with wings! … My rant is now over.)** "Also, Grover said not to tell anyone about the eggs and what it contained, except the rest of the seven, Nico, and Reyna.

"Oh, ok. But di immortals! They must be the dragons that Leo was talking about!" Annabeth said, surprised. "Does this mean we are now the proud owners and/or trainers of a dragon?"

"I guess. Owner and/or trainer? Yeah. Proud? I'm not sure about that though," Percy said, warily. "I've had my fair share of experiences with menacing, deadly reptiles."

The dragons had now crawled their way completely out of their shells, and were currently exploring Annabeth's lap, as if finding an adequate location to nest, if dragons make nests while at the age of three seconds and counting.

While Annabeth reached down and started to scruffle (a combination of scratch and ruffle) the dragon's head, Percy's eyes bugged out in a psychotic combination of worry, concern, and generally a mad straining against his instinctive need to keep his Wise Girl's fingers attached to her hand. Annabeth noticed this, and could not help but crack off in laughter at her boyfriend's antics. However the little baby reptiles appeared to have no need to bite her hand off, as he'd feared, much to his relief.

The two dragons wailed the way a baby cries when it wants something. "Aww, they must be hungry! We should sneak some food to them after dinner!" Annabeth said.

"Sure," But until then, maybe I should keep them in my cabin. People would find them in your cabin." Percy noticed.

"True," Annabeth agreed. "You know, for some reason, you're smarter for this part of the story!"

"Don't break the fourth wall, Annabeth," came a voice from nowhere. **(I promise I won't do this again.)**

Percy tensed himself in surprise and Annabeth looked around tentatively, spooked enough by the voice that she remained tensed until they got out of wherever they were. "Umm… Ok? Anyways, let's head over to your cabin, Seaweed Brain."

"Sure, Wise Girl." Percy coaxed the dragons into Annabeth's pouch, gentle shove by shove, and picked it up even as they was squirming in his grip. As they began the journey to Cabin Three, they were careful to avoid any demigods (or anyone, for that matter) that they encountered, as the amount of snorting and squeaking emanating from the simple dirt coloured purse was sure to grab the attention of anyone within a ten foot radius. Once, both demigods lost their guard and forgot to anticipate the daughter of Demeter that walked before them.

"Ah!" All three half-gods jumped half a foot towards the direction of whence they came.

"Oh, hey! Annabeth, and Percy!" The daughter of Demeter greeted. Percy gave an anxious smile (more like a wince) and a slight wave. The dragons, currently were still crawling around and making random adorable squeaks now and then.

Annabeth's gears were now clicking as she multitasked and discreetly elbowed Percy's arm. The one holding the pouch of newborn dragons. He quickly got the idea and held his hands behind his back nearly completely hiding the pouch from sight of the demigod in front of them.

"I was going to ask you, Annabeth, would you say I should ask Terence out?"

"What?" She spoke a little too loud at this moment. However, it was all on purpose, as right now the dragons had released a squeak sure to sprout questions not related to dating advice, had her voice not concealed the assorted dragon noises.  
Looking at Annabeth weirdly, the girl repeated her question. "Should I ask Terence out on a date?"

Percy stood there still frozen in fright while Annabeth quickly flashed her mind to a young, Brazillian boy with a jittery personality great enough to rival Leo's. In order to make her sentence long enough, her wickedly smart brain decided to say, "WELL, YOU SHOULD PROBABLY ASK THE APHRODITE KIDS ABOUT THAT. THEY ARE THE EXPERTS ON ROMANCE. MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO AN ASK THEM NOW." Of course, she was not mad at the Demeter girl. She was just making sure her voice was loud enough to keep the dragons away from the realm called 'discovered', and apparently, Annabeth's brain held the anonymity of two baby winged reptiles higher in priority than her own pride, seeing the way the daughter of the goddess of the Harvest reacted to her antics. Very interesting. The Demeter girl rushed off, allegedly going to the Aphrodite children for the advice the child of Athena was not at the moment willing to give.

Annabeth released a giant breath that she'd been holding since the end of her loudly spoken monologue. Percy's shoulder's sagged in relief and he nodded to Annabeth. Time to continue to the Poseidon Cabin.

The journey went without incident for the rest of the way, as the pair walked to Percy's cabin, and Annabeth waited outside on the small oaken porch, while Percy went in and opened the pouch.

"Stay," Percy commanded, like he would command a dog and pointedly pointed at the dragons' faces. "Stay, ok?" At that moment, he felt some sort of mental tug, like someone had hooked his brain with a fishing rod, and was tugging very slightly, but enough to be noticable. Percy walked out, and just as he closed the door (hearing some complaining squeaks from the dragons inside), the conch horn for dinner blew.

"Did you feel that?" Percy asked Annabeth on their way to dinner.

"Feel what? The horn?"

"No. I mean that mental tug, like a fishing rod was pulling your brain."

"Yeah, I felt it, but I thought I was just imagining stuff."

"I just felt it too, and I think it was coming from the dragons. I had the idea that it _wanted_ me there."

"Huh. We have a lot to discuss later. But for now, we should have dinner. I'm hungry. Also, we need to sneak some food for our dragons, or they'll starve."

 **Eragon**

Eragon didn't hesitate. Riding on Saphira, he charged towards the Nïdwhal. After all, it was his fault. He should have warned them. He should have been more careful. Now, the Nïdwhal, a deadly sea creature, one of the only ones that could manage to kill a dragon singlehandedly (making it one of the most dangerous of creatures) swallowed Leo. He could only hope that Leo was eaten whole, and not chewed up and torn to shreds. Under normal circumstances, Eragon would turn around and fly away. But this time, 2 human lives were in danger, as was the ship, which held all the goods. Eragon drew his sword, which shone in the moonlight, and charged with Saphira while yelling a battle cry. Dragon and Rider did not even need to commune to act in such coordination, for they knew each other well enough (and they shared a mental link).

The Nïdwhal gave off an ear-splitting screech, and started to flail its fins around. It took great effort for Saphira to dodge them all, and Eragon was nearly thrown off in the process. Saphira retorted with a roar of her own, and spewed fire at the Nïdwhal. The Nïdwhal seemed to know the future, or it moved before the fire even came out of Saphira.

"It must be very old, for it to predict what Saphira would do next," Eragon muttered under his breath.

" _Aye. That is Nïgini, the Lord of all Nïdwhals, and the oldest one ever to live. You will have to take it by surprise to harm it, and it is very hard to surprise him, for he very well can predict the future."_ Glaedr suddenly said.

"Ah. Then I shall take it by surprise, and try very hard indeed," replied Eragon. "Thank you, Glaedr-elda." Eragon felt a mental nod.

"Saphira, breath fire, and spin around to give us cover. Once we have cover, dive down into the water. There, swim behind Nïgini, and breath fire onto him. Understand?"

" _I understand, little one. It's actually quite a good plan, coming from you,"_ Saphira teased.Eragon rolled his eyes, but secretly smiled. He urged Saphira to pressure Nïgini, so that it would back off. Finally, Nïgini retreated to get a better angle of defense. Or attack.

"NOW!" Eragon hollered. Saphira was all too willingly to begin the plan. She started to spin, breathing fire, and made herself cover. Just for that extra help, she diverted some fire onto the water as well, to create steam for more cover. You could never be too safe with an ancient being with enough skill to easily devour the less experienced Dragon Riders of the world. Saphira dived into the water in a huge splash, and made her way to Nïgini underwater. Eragon did his best to hold his breath.

" _Saphira, create a bubble for me please,"_ Eragon thought, and as did Saphira comply. She snorted out some air, creating an air bubble for Eragon to breathe from (even seeing as it was mostly carbon dioxide) as he muttered a spell to keep the air bubble around his face. Eragon gave a mental nod in appreciation.

They finally arrived behind Nïgini, and they burst into the air. Saphira gave a mighty roar, and blew fire. But faster than anything Eragon had ever seen, Nïgini turned around, and gushed out water from its mouth to counteract the fire in a powerful battle between the two elements. Eragon's eyes widened in surprise at what he just saw.

"Since when were Nïdwhals able to do that, Glaedr-elda?" Eragon asked, while directing Saphira away from Nïgini.

" _I never knew they could,"_ was Glaedr's solemn reply. Now that really scared Eragon. There were few things that Glaedr-elda didn't know.

"Saphira, breath fire while doing a nose-dive. Surround yourself with fire while charging," Eragon suggested. Saphira did so, but was quite skeptical. All for a reason. While charging, Nïgini blinded Saphira with water, and then tried knocking her out of the air. Luckily, the fins only managed to batter her.

"Brisingir!" Eragon yelled, firing an arrow at Nïgini with the speed of an elf (just an unnecessary detail). Amazingly, Nïgini took the blast, and was barely knocked back, and all it did was make it angrier.

" _This isn't working, little one. We can't beat it by ourselves. We'll need help."_ Saphira reasoned.

"You're right. We need help," Eragon said, sweating profusely.

"Then help you shall get," came a smooth, feminine voice. Accompanying her voice was the loud sound, of two pairs of wings flapping.

"Arya!" Eragon exclaimed happily, heart skipping a beat. "Fírnen!"

"Hello, Eragon. It has been a long time," Arya said, in a calm, smooth voice. She was just as Eragon remembered. Raven black hair that swung across her back, and slanted green eyes. It seemed that over the time, she has grown even more beautiful.

"Excuse me, but will you stop staring into each other's eyes, and get on with SAVING MY BOYFRIEND!" Calypso yelled.

"Who is she?" Arya questioned glancing at Calypso.

"The answer to that question is a very long story. For now, let us focus on the Nïdwhal," Eragon responded.

"Aye." Both dragon riders charged, swords drawn, Arya's dark leafy green, and Eragon's sapphhire blue.

" _Saphira, tell Fírnen about our original plan. This time, ask Arya and Fírnen to distract Nïgini at the front,"_ Eragon said, hoping that this time, it would work. His and Arya's eyes met for a second, and they both agreed. Pressuring Nïgini, Arya and Fírnen gave cover to Eragon and Saphira. With no need to create cover this time, Saphira dove into the water, and started swimming with great strides of her wings.

They soon arrived behind Nïgini again. But underwater, Saphira has been charging up a blast of fire, making it very powerful. Saphira released the fire at Nïgini, who seemed to be somewhat worn out from the attacks, and the creature wailed in pain, spun around, and blasted Saphira with more water, who flew away in pain from the high-pressure blast.

"Saphira, ignore the pain for now. Surround yourself with fire in a nosedive again!" Eragon insisted. Saphira charged up, and rushed at Nïgini, who was busy trying to snap at Fírnen. As soon as Saphira crashed into Nïgini, he exploded in anger. Nïgini gushed out water while spinning, causing obht Fírnen and Saphira both to be blown back. Brisingir flew out of Eragon's hand, and clattered onto the deck of the ship.

"All our plans are ruined. We must attack and do our best, for we cannot let the ship be destroyed," Eragon said, shaking his head.

"Aye, that would be bad. " Arya replied.

"YAAHHH!" That was the last thing Eragon heard before he saw Calypso jump from the ship towards Nïgini.

"Calypso, no!" Eragon yelled. Suddenly, Eragon heard a unsettling 'SHINK' sound coming from Nïgini.

"That's for Leo!" she screamed. It took a few seconds for Eragon to comprehend what just happened. Calypso had just jumped from the ship, with his sword in hand. She then stabbed Nïgini. In the face.

"Wait, we have got to save Calypso!" Eragon realized. But Arya was one step ahead of him. She already had Calypso on Fírnen. Eragon muttered some words in the ancient language, which kept Nïgini afloat.

Unexpectedly, and allegedly not caused by any of Eragon's or Arya's attacks, the Nïdwhal's belly began to glow. It started to glow brighter, and brighter, until you could actually feel heat and see the glow like the sun underneath the skin and flesh of the dead Nidwhal. Soon enough, the belly of the Nïdwhal got blown off in a fiery explosion, as fire spewed from the charred opening. Leo climbed out, slimy, bloody, and singed (luckily his clothes had not burnt _completely_ off this time, unlike the time when he'd accidentally walked into the hotel room bathroom without the knowledge that Calypso was already there, taking a shower. That made for a very awkward atmosphere.

Alas, that is a story for another time, and for now we must stick to the story at hand.

"Oh Leo! You're alive!" Calypso cried out in relief. She ran towards, and kissed Leo, slime, blood, ragged clothes, and all. "I thought I lost you forever!"

 _CREAK!_

"Hey, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily!" Leo attempted to joke, and successfully pulled a grin out of Calypso. "Now will you excuse me? I think I lost a heck lot of blood. I mean, seriously, look at my arm!" Calypso did as she was told, and stepped a few steps back, as Eragon noticed. There was a wide, ragged gash that ran from his shoulder to wrist. Leo also realized the scale of his own injury, and promptly attempted to run away from his own battered limb.

"Holy crap…" Calypso managed to squeak.

"Leave this to me," Eragon said, walking up towards Leo. It was a disgusting sight. Blood was dripping everywhere, and there was a very noticeable gash across his arm. Leo was trying his best to smile, but it was obvious that he was in pain. A very great deal of pain.

"This is going to hurt, brace yourself," Eragon warned.

"I don't think it can hurt worse than this," Leo said with a lopsided grin, countered by a wince of pain.

"Adurna!" Eragon said, summoning water to cleanse Leo's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWW! Ok, I was wrong, I was wrong!" Leo howled his complaint.

"Waíse heill!" Eragon said, in the Ancient Language. He waited for the gash to close, but it didn't work.

"Hmm… Waíse heill!" Eragon said again. But nothing happened again.

"Strange…" Eragon thought.

"Let me try," Arya said, pushing Eragon aside. "Waíse heill!" But nothing happened.

"Waíse heill!" Still nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Calypso asked, beginning to grow frantic.

"We don't know. The only time this didn't work was when…" Eragon trailed off.

"When what?! Tell me, when what?!

"When Arya was poisoned and I tried to save her. There is only one cure for this poison." Eragon said.

Deathly silence filled the deck of the ship.

 **(Yay! Cliffy! #Cliffhanger! #Cliffhanger!)**

 **Jason**

Jason was enjoying his dinner at the Roman Camp. Pizza Margarita, with some Coca-Cola. Suddenly, he heard a bell ring. He spun around, to find Nico with a golden bell around his neck fastened on by a velvet red ribbon.

"How did–"

"Don't ask," Nico snapped, obviously embarrassed. At that moment, Frank had come walking up, with Hazel by his side and Nico semi-concealed himself in a nearby shadow.

"So, how'd you manage to ?" Jason asked Frank.

"Well, you see, first I had to find the bell, and then I asked Hazel to use the Mist for me, so that the bell would look like one of Nico's necklaces. He snatched it out of my hand, and put it back on, and now he can't get it off, because I asked a Hecate kid to enchant it so that only I can take it off."

"Wow. Nico must be really irritated." Jason grinned while eyeing the son of Hades that was just now eyeing the son of Mars who was not aware that a very irritated son of Hades was eyeing him, planning on revenge.

"Yeah. About that. Do you mind, maybe, help me avoid him? He'd probably tear me up."

Hazel giggled at that.

"Sure, but if Nico is going to tear up a beefy man like you, I don't think I stand much chance either." Jason replied, smiling gracefully (pun intended).  
"Well, you could always fly out of reach," said Frank.

"Well, you could fly, burrow, or run out of reach," Jason retorted.

"Are you kidding me? With me emotionally distressed like this, the best I could turn into would either be a tortoise or a Harpy," Frank complained. Jason couldn't suppress a snicker this time.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Emotionally distressed. It's just too hilarious," Hazel said, and giggled once more.

"Shaddup," Frank snapped, turning pink. Suddenly, he let out a squeak as he caught sight of the very annoyed son of Hades as he let the shadows retreat, revealing him.

"It's him! Help!" Frank begged as he referred to 'him' like one would the devil.

"Frank Zhang! Take this bell of me this instant!" Nico yelled.

"Eep!" Frank manages to squeak out. He then turned into a tortoise. Frank the Tortoise was not looking so hot. He waddled **(is that how a tortoise walks?)** away as fast as he could, but it was all for naught. Nico took a single stride forward and caught up to Frank immediately.

"Frank. You're a tortoise. You're not very fast. Now turn back to your normal self, and get his bell off of me!" Nico practically yelled, his foot on Frank's shell. Frank the Tortoise then proceeded to close his eyes and concentrate, but to no avail. He seemed to be stuck. Frank looked up at Nico with pleading eyes, as if to say that he was stuck in his tortoise form.

"Oh, great. Just great. I can't show up at Will's wearing this bell," Nico whined. Then very instantly realizing what he just said.

"Umm… I said nothing! Ignore what I just said. No one is going to see Will, and definitely not me…" Nico tried, but just made it worse. Another hint was that he was turning a very bright shade of red comparable to a tomato.

"Sooo… Exploring the romantic side of life, huh?" Hazel teased, waggling her eyebrows up and down at him.

"No. No one is going on a date tonight. Especially not me and Will, definitely not." Nico shook his head frantically, trying to cover up. Seeing everyone stare at him, he finally realized,

"I'm making matters worse, aren't I?" Nico sighed.

"Yep," Jason said, grinning.

"Alright, fine, I'm going on a date with Will. Now will you get this freaking bell off my neck!" Frustration was getting the better of him as he screamed, gathering the glances of more than a few passersby's. Frank decided that then was the moment to turn back to a human.

"Fine. But only because I fan Solangelo," Frank said, smirking, now that he seemed to have regained his composure.

"Shut–" Nico collected himself, realizing that Frank was purposely trying to provoke him. "Just. Take. The. Cow. Bell. Off. Me."

"Alright, alright, stop freaking out! Jeez," Frank said, trying to rile up Nico even more. Frank approached Nico, and took the bell off with a simple tug.

"Thank you!" Nico said, and stormed off to dinner. Well, to be more precise, he stormed off to the woods, where the portal to Camp Jupiter was.

"Well. That happened," Jason said. "I'm surprised you're still standing here. Alive."

"I know right? I thought I was done for. Guess Nico didn't want to have blood on his shirt on his first date," Frank supposed.

"Frank the Tortoise. That's gonna make my day. Or week. Or month. Or year," Hazel snickered.

"Shaddup!" Frank said, going red.

"Don't blame him, Hazel, he can't help it if he's 'emotionally distressed'," Jason chuckled, making air quotes. That also made Hazel laugh even harder.

"Frank the Tortoise shall walk away now," Frank sighed, talking in 3rd person, and transforming into a tortoise, while waddling away.

"Umm… There's something going on. This is unusual." Jason reported like a weatherman.

"Jason. We're half gods. _We_ aren't normal."

"Point taken. But, speaking in third person? Just, no. Eesh, it's just creepy,"

"True, true. Let's eat, I'm hungry." And conjuring up a Shrimp Jumbo, Hazel tucked in.

 **(Sorry for a bad POV. No more Jason POV for the rest of the chapter.)**

 **Percy**

Percy was enjoying his dinner. Steak and buttered corn on the cob. After scraping his juiciest steak into the brisket, of course. Percy was thinking about his dragon. He thought that his dragon deserved a name. Something more than 'it', or 'him'. And so did Annabeth's. For some reason, he instinctively knew that his dragon was a male, and Annabeth's a female. Of course, he hadn't yet checked the underside of his dragon and determined for sure.

"Brother! Percy!" came a voice from behind him.

"Tyson! How are you?" Percy asked, while turning around to face a chipped tooth grin and a single eye ball.

"Great! Boss said I do good job on weapons, so he gave me break. Anything exciting?" Tyson asked inquisitively. Percy looked around, and made sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Can you keep a secret for me, Tyson?" Percy asked. Tyson's eye widened, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I will keep secret for Percy!"

"Tyson, Leo is alive," Percy said, making Tyson jump at that.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But that's not the secret. Annabeth and I, we have baby dragons!"

"Sooo… Annabeth's pregnant? Tyson asked, sounding genuinely happy. Percy felt his face go very red as he realized exactly what that particular set of words implied.

"No, no, we found dragon eggs, and they hatched."

"Really? That's so cool! Can I see?"

"Not so loud, Big Guy! Don't let anyone know!"

"Ok. My lips are sealed," Tyson said, making a motion to zippering up his lips.

"I'll show you after dinner," Percy promised.

(After Dinner)

"Come on, big guy, this way to the dragons," Percy said, motioning for Tyson to follow him. As they started to move towards their cabin, Annabeth joined them.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Hi Tyson. Have you got the food for the… You know what?" she said, warily eyeing the cyclops.

"Aww, I completely forgot about that. And don't worry, Tyson's in on it," Percy said, ashamed of himself for forgetting.

"Oh, ok. But seriously, Seaweed Brain? You forgot the food? I'm glad I got enough food for both of our dragons. I knew you would forget," Annabeth scolded.

"Wow, thanks, Wise Girl, for making me feel much better about myself."

"We don't need to add to that Olympus sized ego of yours…" Annabeth's words earned a very whiney 'Hey!' from Percy.

"Can I get a nickname too?" Tyson suddenly chimed in.

"I thought you were already Big Guy?" Annabeth asked.

"I am? Oh, ok!" Tyson said, and skipped off to the cabin ahead of the couple. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.

"Is this normal for him?"

"No, it's not, not even for him. Did he eat too many PBJs?" Percy joked, drawing a smile from Annabeth. She tiptoed up and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Probably. Let's go feed our dragons now. They're probably starving. Plus, we don't want Tyson to feed them PBJ sandwiches, and give _them_ a sugar rush," Annabeth jested.

"Yeah, we'll see a hyperactive Cyclops playing with two hyperactive baby dragons. Now that's a terrifying thought."

"We might have to speed up if we don't want that to happen."

"Yep. Let's go." Percy and Annabeth sped up the pace that they walk at, and arrived at Percy's cabin as fast as they could. As they tentatively approached the cabin, they heard a playful growl, and then lots of splashing noises.

"I think we might have arrived a tad bit too late…" Percy commented.

"Hear, hear." Percy opened the door, and got the fright of his life.

"AHHH!" he screamed, as a storm grey dragon jumped onto his face.

"Down! Down!" Annabeth said, calmly. Feeling her master's words, the dragon backed off. "You should have heard yourself, Percy. That scream was so high-pitched."

"Aww, come on. Gimme a break! I mean, a baby dragon just jumped in my face. What do you expect?"

"Actually, I never knew if you were ever able to produce a man scream."

"Leave my nonexistent ego out of this! Let's just feed the dragons," Percy whined, feigning hurt.

"Are you sure they're still hungry after the PBJs?"

"Yes! They tried to bite my finger when I said I didn't have anymore." Tyson interjected happily. "See!"

"Oh. Wow. That's bite is deep!" Annabeth said. **(That's not what she said.)**

"Yeah, you should probably get to Chiron, check if the bite is poisonous. I have a feeling that Chiron already knows. He knew about Carter and Sadie, why would he not know about dragons?"

"True. But why are you so smart all of a sudden?" Annabeth asked.

"What, I can't be smart from time to time?"

"Nope."

"Whatever. Can you pass the meat? I wanna feed my dragon now, before he bites _my_ finger off."

"Fine, here you go," Annabeth said, pulling a piece of meat from a plastic bag, and handing it over to Percy. Instantly, the dragons started jumping up and down at the sight of meat, happy to finally see some food that they could actuallyenjoy, not that sticky, soft, layered food that went by the name 'Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich'.

"Here ya go," Percy said, tossing the meat pieces towards the dragons. They easily gobbled them up, and started to ask for more with their pleading eyes that could rival Percy's seal eyes, and Percy did as they wished. Gulping down their main course, the baby dragons' stomachs were soon bulging. They smacked their lips, and looked up expectantly. Percy obliged, and threw them some more. And their stomachs grew larger.

Eventually, the dragons woozily lied down, and began to sleep.

"Aww. They look so adorable!" Annabeth cooed.

"What about me?" Percy asked, jokingly.

"Eh. I guess you're alright,"

"Hey!" Percy said, pouting.

"I'm just kidding," Annabeth said, planting a kiss onto Percy's lips. "Nothing can be more adorable than you." Percy smiled, and started leaning towards Annabeth. Suddenly, a deep and hollow sound was heard, making both Percy and Annabeth jump. "Well, you'd better go. Otherwise the harpy's will get you. Now we don't want that pretty face of yours scratched up don't we?" Annabeth smiled, kissed Percy on his cheek, and sprinted out the door, bumping into Tyson on the way.

"Oh. Hey Tyson. See you tomorrow! And tell me tomorrow what Chiron said. Ok?"

"Ok!" Tyson said. He didn't seem too fazed from his dragon bite earlier though.

"So, what did Chiron say?" Percy asked, as Tyson approached his bed.

"Pony man says that you should meet him tomorrow with Annabeth after breakfast," Tyson said, avoiding eye contact.

"Tyson… What did Chiron say?" Percy asked, suspiciously, this time more forcefully. Tyson mumbled something that Percy couldn't understand.

"Tyson. Tell me what Chiron said please," Percy said, deciding to play good cop.

"He made me promise not to tell. He just said meet him tomorrow," Tyson mumbled; to which Percy could barely understand.

"Fine. I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I talk with Chiron," Percy said angrily. Tyson sniffled, and climbed into bed. Percy couldn't hear him snoring though, which meant that he couldn't sleep. Percy turned climbed into his bed, and turned his back towards Tyson. Percy tried sleeping, but couldn't. He was thinking to himself, worried that he might have been too harsh to Tyson.

"No. He wasn't answering to something important," Percy muttered. Suddenly, feeling something – no, two things – wriggling into his blankets. Turns out that they were the two dragons. He looked at them, and smiled. "What? You guys aren't asleep yet? We'll have to name you guys soon, don't we?" The dragons looked up slightly, and snorted. Finally, Percy slept while smiling. But as usual, demi-gods can't have a restful night, and soon that smile was swept away.

Percy was dreaming that he was riding on his dragon, but it was all grown up. He was riding besides Annabeth's storm grey dragon, Leo's bronze dragon, Festus, and Eragon's sapphire blue dragon, Saphira. They all had weapons drawn. Eragon with a stunning blue sword, Leo with a hammer, Annabeth with her dagger, and Percy with Riptide. In the background, am elf woman was riding a dark green dragon around the city, trying to usher people away from the battle scene. Carter and Sadie where there too, using their magic to help out in the battle that seemed to be happening. Percy and the others were charging at an enormous amount of soldiers. Having no controls over his actions, he ordered his dragon to claw at the soldiers while breathing fire. Seeing the others do the same, Percy was bewildered. Why is he mindlessly slaying all these people?

Suddenly, a massive black shadow covered him, and everyone else. It grew bigger, and bigger, until finally, it looked like whatever had created it could easily chomp down on Festus and break his wings off. Percy glanced at where the shadow was coming from, and saw the hulking creature. It was a massive black dragon, with a female rider on it. She was wielding a black sword, not unlike Nico's Stygian Iron sword. Suddenly, she and her dragon charged. Percy swerved to the right, and Annabeth to the right. Leo dived downwards, but Eragon was bold. Either that, or he was stupid. Eragon charged ahead. Saphira and the black dragon went for each other's necks, trying to harm one another. Eragon met the opposing dragon rider's sword with a loud clang, and started dueling.

They were yelling at each other, but Percy couldn't hear them over the craziness going on around him. Percy watched on, as his fellow dragon riders fought on. He watched as the opposing dragon rider's face morph into a face of pure hatred. Letting out a guttural cry, she disarmed Eragon, and thrust her sword into Eragon's stomach.

"No!" Percy heard the elven woman cry out. Eragon coughed blood, and fell of Saphira. Saphira roared in pain as well, and fell to the earth. The elven woman pulled a nosedive on her dragon, and charged towards Eragon. Percy looked up… And saw a massive jaw loom onto him.

"Ahh!" Percy cried out, waking up, drenched in sweat. He turned around, seeing Tyson's empty bed and rays of sunshine splashing across disheveled covers. Percy swung his legs off the bed, and began to put on some clothes, and walked out of the cabin. Squinting so that his eyes would adjust to the sunlight, Percy yawned, and tried to find Tyson. He worried that he was too harsh yesterday. He shouldn't have snapped at him.

"Tyson! Where are you?" Percy yelled out. He wandered around camp, trying to find Tyson. Percy bumped into Lou Ann while looking for Tyson.

"Oh, hey Lou Ann. Have you seen Tyson anywhere? I can't seem to find him,"

"No, sorry, I haven't seen him. But I can help you track him down. Do you have something that belongs to him?"

"Oh. Lemme get a sock," Percy offered. Lou Ann wrinkled her nose, but accepted the offer. Percy ran back, and brought a sock back with him. Scrunching up her face and treating the sock like enriched plutonium ready to explode and kill everyone, Percy watched her do some magical hocus pocus, due to her descending from Hecate and all. The sock started floating, and zipped forward.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked.

"Why, you follow it of course. It will lead you to Tyson. Now please excuse me while I go wash my hands with soap and water until lunchtime. Lou Ann rushed away, while Percy dashed forward to try and catch up with the magical floating sock.

"Well. This is strange. I'm chasing a floating sock. Trying to find Tyson. Who's a Cyclops. Who's also my half-brother. Who likes ponies. And harpies. Hard to believe my life used to be normal. Well, as normal as it could get," Percy said, talking to himself. "And I'm talking to myself. Is it too late to go back to school?" Chasing the sock, he saw a glimpse of Tyson over the hill.

"Tyson! Tyson!" Percy yelled hoping to get his attention. Noticing that Tyson was heading towards the river, Percy doubled his speed. Running faster than ever, Percy sprinted towards Tyson.

It was just when Tyson almost sank into the river, did Percy catch up with him.

"Tyson! I'm sorry! Please don't go! I was being stupid," Percy apologized. Tyson turned around, and grinned a toothless grin.

"It is ok! I was just going to take a morning swim, but ok."

"Oh. Um, ok," Percy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, looking down. In the distance, a conch horn blew.

"Time for breakfast, big guy. Let's get some food." He waved his cyclops brother over.

 **After Breakfast**

"Hey Tyson, I'm gonna go find Annabeth and then head over to Chiron's. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Tyson said, taking a peanut butter sandwich out of his pocket.

"Tyson. You just ate, how are you hungry again?" Tyson shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, I'm a Cyclops."

"Fair point," Percy shrugged. Walking on forward, Percy scoured the crowd for Annabeth. "Annabeth?" he called out, walking to the Athena cabin.

"Oops! Sorry..." Annabeth said as she ran out of the cabin and bumping into Percy. "Right. Ready Seaweed Brain?" Pecking Annabeth on the cheek, he said,

"Yeah, let's go. Big Guy, I'll meet you back in the cabin?"

"Ok!" Tyson said, and ran off.

"Well. Let's get going shall we?"

 **Carter**

I didn't know what to expect. It hasn't been long since Sadie and I last saw Percy and Annabeth. From what Chiron told us, they also had a new quest of their own. Basically, the most important demigods of two different camps, a Roman one, and a Greek one, got switched around and were manipulated to lose their memories. History repeated itself, and Gaea, the Earth Mother, woke up with her sons, the Giants. They decided to destroy the Greeks, again, while they turned the Greeks and Romans against each other. Eventually, they united, by getting rid of a guy named Octavian, who was a trying to wage war with the Greeks, who was a son of Apollo. A guy named Leo died but was resurrected and now he needed help in supposedly another dimension. Sounds like they had a rough time, although I had only one-eighth of an idea what the whole story meant. Then again, we had our own problems, Sadie and I. **(AN: Be on the look out for that. Not gonna say anything else :P)**

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Percy and Annabeth. Sadie let out a meep of happiness when she saw Annabeth. [Ow! Yes you did Sadie, and don't you deny the truth!]

"Annabeth!" I heard Sadie cry out. Seeing Percy walk in behind Annabeth, I stood up and walked over to him.

"So. Are you sure you won't pummel me with a giant fist or turn into a giant chicken man and trample me?" Percy teased.

"Seriously? Must you bring that up again? The giant fist was an accident, the _**Falcon Man**_ ," Carter said, stressing _Falcon Man_ , "was so you can take a necklace of a giant crocodile. Which you failed at. Miserably."

"Aww. Well, at least I did create a better distraction than you," Percy said, grinning.

"Whatever. The good thing is, we eliminated the threat."

"True, true."

"Now, now, I'm quite sure it's a happy reunion, but we have more important stuff to be worrying about." Chiron interjected into our conversations. "As we know, Leo is trapped in Alagaesia, and apparently not dead. I swear I will give that boy a kick in the shin if I ever see him in person again," I gave Chiron a lopsided look.

"Ahem," Chiron said, clearing his throat. "Back on topic. So, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson told me your dragons hatched?"

"You knew what they were?" I heard Annabeth ask, with a hint of venom and amazement. I could tell that Chiron is in deep trouble now. Mainly because I know Sadie. [Ow! Sadie, stop pinching me!]

"Now listen here. Percy and I have gone through too much for you to keep stuff from us. Is there anything else that we should know? Tell us Chiron. Now," Annabeth threatened. I backed up, and waited for the explosion. Apparently, none came, and Chiron sighed, and said,

"You're right. I haven't been telling you everything. But you were too young. You're still too young. I guess I have to tell you now though. I'll have to tell you everything."

"Darn right you do," Annabeth said. Backing up some more, I whispered into Percy's ear,

"Is she usually like this? If so, how do you deal with it?" Whispering back, Percy said,

"Yup. And the simple answer is, I do whatever she tells me to do to avoid a judo flip and a dagger to the throat."

"So. I have Sadie problems and you have Annabeth problems?" [SADIE!]

"I guess so. Now shh, I want to hear what Chiron is going to hear," Percy said, shushing me.

"Alagaesia. The Land of Dragons. Alagaesia has a varied climate and terrain and is home to a wide number of races including Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, Werecats and Dragons." Chiron began talking like this was an MI6 Mission Briefing, which was actually quite similar to what we were doing. "Several of the races inhabiting Alagaesia, including Humans, Elves, as well as Urgals, were not native to the land, having migrated to Alagaesia in centuries past. An evil one named Galbatorix had long ago extinguished Dragons and Dragon Riders. Eragon has recently slain Galbatorix with his dragon, Saphira. He is now trying to repopulate Alagaesia with Dragons and Dragon Riders. Apparently, you will become one of them."

"Wait, are you telling me, that we have to stay in Alagaesia now? Cause that ain't happening. I like this place." Percy said.

"Nope. Percy's right, I might need his help in the future, in fighting monsters. And stuff." I said, taking Percy's side.

"I never said you have to stay there. All I mean is that you will become a Dragon Rider. We can create portals like we did with the Roman camp. But you _will_ become a Dragon Rider, and that's that."

"Fine. Fine. We'll save Leo, and then become Dragon Riders. Then what?" Annabeth asked

"Then, you travel back here, and protect us from monsters, as well as there."

"Now hold up a moment. This sounds like an easier said than done operation. Are you sure they can handle it?" I said, jumping in.

"Yes. But I can't risk you guys, Percy and Annabeth. So that's why Carter and Sadie are coming with you."

"Say what now?" I said, surprised. Judging from Sadie's face, she was not informed of this either.

"But what about the Twenty-First Nome? What about the others?" Sadie asked.

"I have contacted your uncle, Amos. He will take care of it."

"Well in that case, you're coming with us," Percy said, looking at me.

"But –" I started protesting, but Percy cut me off.

"But nothing. The people in Alagaesia know magic. You would be quite helpful, you and Sadie."

"Fine…" I said, giving in. We'll come. Can we see the dragons now?"

"Yup. Follow us."

"Oh, and Percy?" I head Chiron call out.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his head around.

"Do give your dragons a name. It makes the bond between you two stronger, mentally." Seeing Percy nod, then walking to his cabin, I followed.

"So, I see you've gotten yourself into more trouble?" I asked Percy.

"Looks like it," Percy replied. "I seem to be a magnet for trouble."

"Well, I've heard those words directed at Sadie and I before. Anyways, what are you going to name your dragons?" I asked

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever," Percy said returned, as he caught his dragon whom bounced at him.

"Well hello there little guy. How'd you sleep?" Percy asked. Growling, he jumped straight onto Percy face.

"AHH!" Percy yelled. "CARTER HELP ME!" Chuckling under my breath, I pried the dragon off his face, claw by claw.

"I guess the answer is no then," Percy said, rubbing his face. "But dang, that dragon has got some sharp claws!" I took a look at Percy's face, and grinned a mischievous grin.

"Are you sure Annabeth would want to kiss you after that incident? Look at your face," I said, grinning.

"Wait what? What happened to my face?" Percy yelled, gesturing wildly. "Hand me a mirror!" I muttered an Egyptian spell, and the air in front of me shimmered, and then became still. Staring at his reflection, I saw Percy rub his face.

"What are you talking about? My face looks fine," Percy said, discombobulated. **(Fancy word for Confused)**.

"Oh, so that's what you normally look like? My bad," I said, the beginnings of a laughter session starting to peek through.

"Why you little…" Percy said, venom in his voice. I couldn't take it anymore, and started laughing.

"You wanna finish what we started? We didn't finish our duel last time. Wanna rematch?"

"Sure, why not," I shrugged. Percy had another moment of discombobulation, then smirked, and ran towards the beach.

"Wait a moment. I just made a mistake didn't I?" I said to myself. "He's the son of the God of Seas. Yeah, I just made a mistake. I'm screwed."

 **Percy**

Percy was a little ticked off. But some water would help him cool down. And some sword swinging. And probably a kiss with Annabeth. Preferably underwater. Private. But for now, a battle with Carter the Chicken Headed Magician would settle his annoyedness for now. Then realizing that Annabeth and Sadie would want to see this, he stopped at the Athena Cabin, and knocked on the door.

Opening the door, Malcolm popped his head out.

"Oh hey Malcolm. Could you maybe tell Annabeth and Sadie that I'm looking for them?" Percy asked.

"Uh, sure. Annabeth? Sadie?" Malcolm yelled over his shoulder. "Percy is looking for you!"

"Coming!" came a voice from the back of the cabin.

"Thanks Malcolm. Tell them I'm waiting outside," Percy said with gratitude.

"Will do." Percy stood next to the door, and saw Carter running up. He looked out of breath.

"Geez man. You have to remember, I don't work out as much as you do," Carter wheezed out.

"Hmm. Maybe you should?" Percy suggested.

"Maybe I should. But for now… I think I'll just stick with magic," Carter spluttered.

"Ok. Now, let's wait for Annabeth and Sadie," Percy said.

"Wait, you told them?" Carter asked incredulously.

"Yup." Percy replied, grinning. "I'd like them to witness you defeat personally!"

"Great. Now they're gonna see my butt get whooped. Yay!" Carter muttered under his breath. Seeing the door open, Percy stood up straight.

"So, Malcolm says you want to see Sadie and I?" Annabeth asked, gesturing to Sadie behind her.

"Mhmm. Me and Carter have an unfinished duel, don't we Carter?" Percy said, glaring at Carter.

"Brother dear, what did you do?" Sadie asked in a sweet tone.

"Umm. Let's just go to the beach, shall we?" Carter asked. Smiling, Percy ran to the beach.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Percy yelled, and grinned like a kid while running to the beach. Annabeth sighed, and shook her head.

"Boys," Sadie said.

"Yup," Annabeth said, agreeing with Sadie.

"You guys know I'm right here, right?" Carter asked.

"Sure I do, brother dear. Ta-ta!" Sadie said, and ran off. Shrugging her shoulders, Annabeth chased after her.

"Ughh, not again," Carter groaned, and tried to catch up, making an early New Years resolution to take up cross-country.

 **(At the beach)**

"Wait a moment. Didn't we say that we can't let the other demigods know that magicians exist? If we have a duel here, they would obviously realize that Carter and Sadie are magicians," Percy said.

"Well I can set up an invisibility spell," Sadie commented.

"Well then. In that case, Carter, Percy, get in your positions," Annabeth ordered like a referee.

"Yes ma'am," Percy said, jumping up and down. "I needed some sword-swinging." Gripping Riptide in his hands, Percy changed his position to battle stance. Seeing Carter pull his Khopesh from the Duat, Percy gripped his sword even tighter.

"Ready? Go!" Annabeth yelled. Percy instantaneously does himself into the river. He felt the coolness of it against his skin. He also felt energy surge through his veins. Jumping out of the water, he saw that Carter has become The Giant Chicken Man again.

"Two can play that game!" Percy yelled out. Focusing intensely, the water near him built up and encased him. Wobbling like jelly, the water began forming a shape of a human being. It began to look like Percy. More water formed at Giant Water Percy's hand, creating a huge Trident.

"Well then. Let's do this," Carter said. Or squawked. Whatever you want to call it. Raising Riptide, or its watery form of it, Percy charged at Carter. Squawking, Carter raised his Khopesh and deflected the blow with a loud clang. Percy staggered back a few feet, or meters in this case, and steadied himself. He started hacking at Carter again, but Carter continuously deflected the blows. Percy could feel himself wearing out. And if he were wearing out, Carter would be too. Percy dropped his giant avatar, and became normal sized. Carter gave and indignant squawk, and tried kicking Percy. Fortunately for Percy, he was quick enough to get out of the way. Unfortunately, that took too much energy from Carter, and his avatar dropped.

"AHHHH!" Carter yelled as he dropped. Still dazed, his sword was in front of him. And Percy was under the sword.

"Carter! Move your sword! Now!" Percy yelled. Carter tried shaking his head, to gain some sense, but he was still seeing flock of birds. Percy was too tired from the battle before, so he couldn't move.

"Do something Sadie!" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't know any spells that can stop Carter in midair!" She said franticly. Watching in horror, Annabeth saw Carter flailing in the air, about to land on Percy with his sword.

With a loud clunk, Carter's Khopesh landed. Annabeth turned away in horror. Suddenly, her horror turned into rage. Turning around again, she stared at Carter.

"Umm. Guys? What's going on? Help! AH!" Carter yelled as he began to start floating. With a look of intense concentration, Annabeth was fuming. Lifting Carter higher and higher, Carter yelled.

"Annabeth stop!" Sadie yelled out. Not paying attention to Sadie, Carter found himself seeing over the whole of Camp Half-Blood.

"ANNABETH!" Sadie shrieked, and tackled her. Losing concentration, Carter began dropping through the air. Again… Suddenly, a giant hand made of water started forming. Catching Carter in midair, it slowly brought him down.

"Well then. I wouldn't want to be responsible for picking up mashed Carter, do I?" Percy said, grinning.

"Nope. Now lets stop the girls from killing each other, shall we?" Carter asked.

"Alright," Percy said. Percy started dissolving into vapor. Floating in the air, he headed over to Annabeth and Sadie. Reforming again, Percy stood next to Sadie.

"Hello," Percy said, calmly. Sure, on the inside, he was laughing so hard from Annabeth's expression, but he managed to rein it in.

"Wha-bu-you-" Annabeth stuttered. Sadie jumped in fright and hid behind Annabeth.

"Vapor travel," Percy explained. He raised his hand, and it dissolved right in front of their eyes.

"W-w-when did you learn this?" Annabeth stammered.

"Just now," Percy replied. Getting over her initial shock, Annabeth threw her hands in front of her. Percy flew backwards and hit a tree. Groaning, he got up and said,

"I guess I kinda deserved that, didn't I? But look on the bright side! We both got new powers!"

"I guess. I'm the only offspring of Athena that has powers other than supreme intellect!" Annabeth said, shocked.

"And I can vapor travel. This is cool. Hmm. Capture the Flag would be really fun wouldn't it? I can pop out of nowhere and say boo! Then I'll take the flag and run away!" Percy said, excited.

"You're such a kid," The others said, simultaneously.

"Ouch," Percy said, pretending to look hurt. Annabeth melted under those adorable, sea green eyes.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Lets get back to the cabins," Annabeth said. Carter and Sadie followed.

 **Sadie**

Well then. That duel didn't go as expected. [Also, thanks for the mic, brother dear. That's him complaining in the background about how I unfairly forcefully stole it from him. I did not, Carter]. Anyways, back to the story. So, Carter lost horribly against Percy, Annabeth and Percy developed new powers, and I stood on the sidelines. This is coming from the girl who saved the world and execrated Apophis.

"Brother dear, I think it's time for you to get some rest. You know, after you got your butt whooped by Percy," I said, smiling sweetly.

"I did not. The duel wasn't finished. Just like last time," My brother protested,

"Suuure…" I said in response. Dropping the invisibility spell, we walked behind Percy and Annabeth, who were holding hands (gross).

"What do you think of all this?" Carter asked me.

"Well. I'm excited to head over to Alagaesia, and see all the different types of spells. Maybe they'll have spells that we have no idea could even work. What about you?" I replied. Carter thought for a moment, then responded,

"Definitely practicing my combat magic. I doubt that the magicians there can summon a Falcon Headed Avatar at will."

"No, but they probably have other spells that we can't do," I countered.

"You're right. Anyways, let's get back to the cabins. It's almost dinner. I also need to finish unpacking my bags," Carter said. Agreeing with him, I followed Annabeth to her cabin, while Carter followed Percy.

"So, Annabeth. How's that power working for you?" I asked, laying out the contents of the bag I'd brought.

"Well, it definitely makes it easier to get some stuff. It's like The Force, from Star Wars. Now I don't have to ask anyone to pass me the butter or something like that. I can just do this," Annabeth said, demonstrating her telekinesis by levitating a TV remote towards her. **(FROM EDITOR TO AUTHOR: After only just discovering her new power, I do not believe she can learn how to use it that quick, even if she is a child of Athena.)**

Suddenly, a deafening explosion was heard and the TV remote clattered to the floor.

"What was that?" I screamed.

"I don't know. Best that we check it out. Might be those boys messing around again." Annabeth replied. She and I walked towards the door, but before we managed to open it, Percy came crashing in.

"Explanation: The dragon's grew up," he panted.

 **And that's a wrap people! Sorry again for the late upload. Reviews and feedback are appreciated, follow and/or favorite me for more chapters in the future, and this is It'sMeBookster, signing off for now.**

 **Editor's Note: Also, I wish to apologize for the author writing a cliffhanger at the end. I would like you, the Reader, to know that I took no part in creating this cliffie, so if you wish to physically injure the one who decided that a Cliffie would not anger the Reader, do not look in the direction of me, but towards the author.**


End file.
